Foxy the Pirate Fox
Podstawowe informacje o Postaci: Lokacja startowa: Piracka Zatoczka Noc startowa: Noc 1 Gatunek: Animatronik - Lis Płeć: Mężczyzna Znak rozpoznawczy: Hak Poprzednik: Brak Wygląd: Foxy to czerwony lis w, niektóry miejscach ciemno czerwony i łososiowy. ma metalowy hak i metalowe nogi. ma brązowe spodnie. Niektóre jego zęby są złote. Ma kilka dziur na brzuchu a jego oczy są żółte. ma też czarną opaskę na oko. Rola w Pizzerii: W dzień jest nieczynną atrakcją, o czym informuje nas tabliczka "Sorry! OUT OF ORDER!", co znaczy po polsku "Przepraszamy! NIECZYNNE!. Z nazwy "Piracka Zatoczka" i z wyglądu samego Foxiego można wywnioskować, że zanim był nie czynny był piratem. Podobno jest nie czynny ponieważ we restauracji "Fredbear and Friends" Zabił dzieci, które miał zabawiać, lecz niepotrzebnie oskarżyli Foxyego bo zabójcą był Purple Guy. Można to zobaczyć w mini grze "Go! Go! Go!". Jumpscare: thumb|left|Jumpscare Foxyego Sposób dzięki, któremu robot nie dostaje się do biura: Kiedy na kamerach widać, że Piracka Zatoczka jest pusta, Foxy będzie biegł przez korytarz. Lepiej zamknąć drzwi w tym momencie kiedy Piracka Zatoczka jest pusta. Są małe szanse, że zdążymy zamknąć drzwi kiedy biegnie przez korytarz. Kiedy nie zamkniemy drzwi zaatakuje nas. Ciekawostki: * Foxy ma swego odpowiednika w FNaF 2 - Mangle czyli Toy Foxego. * Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Foxy we FNaF 1 ma dobre intencje i jego obecność w biurze to sprawdzanie czy z Mikem jest wszystko w porządku. Ma jednak zniszczony głos, więc Atakuje Mika a on umiera na zawał. * W FNaF 2 jest pewna rzadka halucynacja - Foxy bez oczu. Pojawia się, gdy włączymy byle jaką noc. W tle słychać dziwne dźwięki. Potem znajdziemy się w wybranej nocy, lecz to nie wizerunek Foxyego z FNAF 1. * Foxy jako jedyny w FNaF 1 nie atakuje bezpośrednio. Natomiast w FNaF 2 jest odwrotnie, tylko Foxy i Mangle skaczą na nas w celu ugryzienia. * Foxy wraz Chicą to jedyne animatroniki, które nie mają halucynacji w pierwszej części gry, również nie pokazują endoszkieletowych oczu. * Streamer Dinky Dana odkrył błąd, przez który można wyeliminować Foxyego z gry i stracić dostęp do drzwi. By go wykonać należy zamknąć drzwi w tym samym momencie, gdy Foxy wbiegnie do biura. Foxy wtedy wykona pełny dźwięk jumpscara. * Gdy Foxy wybiegnie z Pirackiej Zatoczki, napis na tabliczce może zmienić się napis na "IT'S ME" co po polsku znaczy "TO JA" * Foxy w Pirackiej Zatoczce ma odsłoniętą opaskę, również można zauważyć to podczas jego sprintu, lecz na ułamek sekundy przed wejściem do naszej siedziby zasłania nią oko po czym znów ją odsłania, prawdopodobnie może ją kontrolować. * Jeżeli nie będziemy go w ogóle obserwować w nocy 7 20/20/20/20 FNaF 1 będzie biegł do naszego biura i pukał do drzwi co około 40 sekund. W tym momencie czasem jest skłonny od pukania zabrać nam trochę energii (mniej więcej 10% czasem więcej).Lecz to jest rzadkie, że będzie odbierał prąd (przynajmniej nie w wersji 1.11.) * Scott powiedział, że stworzył go w 48 godzin, jest to bardzo krótki czas jak na tak dobrze wykonaną postać. * Istnieje pewien Easter Egg - Foxy, gdy jest w Pirackiej zatoczce może zacząć podśpiewywać. * Przy ataku Foxiego wiatrak przestaje się kręcić. Galeria: Biegnący przez korytaż.gif Dziecko symbolzujonce-0.png Maska w dobrym zakończeniu.jpg Maska w mini grze-0.png Maska w mini grze najszczęśliwszy dzień-1.png Maska w złym zakończeniu.jpg Pluszowy-0.png Pluszowy ze fnaf 4-0.png Rozłożony-0.png W fazie 2.png W fazie 3.png W mini grze-2.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Oryginalne Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie z Fnaf 1 Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Postacie posiadające dusze